Flat panel displays (FPDs), including LCD, PDP, OLED, rear-projection TV, etc., have a reflection of light on the surface of the monitor upon exposed to an incident light such as natural light, causing eye fatigue or headache and blurry vision at the image created in the displays. A solution to this problem is using an anti-glare film applied to the surface of displays.
On the other hand, there is a trend for the anti-glare film to have the lower haze value for the purpose of having a high contrast ratio. When it comes to fingerprint marks, the anti-glare film with a low haze value is likely to have them more noticeable and offer poor visibility of the image.
Thus, there has been considerable attention drawn to the studies on the anti-glare film having an anti-fingerprint function with low haze value for the sake of providing high contrast ratio.
In an attempt to find a solution to the above-specified problem with the prior art, the inventors of the present invention have made sustained studies on the anti-glare film having an anti-fingerprint function as well as high contrast ratio and high image visibility to complete the present invention.